


Chick Flicks in the Bathroom Mirror

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean talks to himself and Sam's a ninja...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flicks in the Bathroom Mirror

"So, Sam, this thing with me and Cas--"

Sam doesn't say anything. Not that he would, since it's not actually Sam and only Dean's reflection in the bathroom mirror. The stupid thing is, it's _Sam_ , he's always had Dean's back, and Dean's sure that's not going to change, even with the addition of Cas into the mix. Only, he's still nervous about telling Sam. Nervous to the extent that he's been putting off saying this for weeks. Fuck, he hasn't been this bad about letting someone know something since he'd had to admit to Dad that it'd been him who broke the back window of the Impala that time. He hadn't told him it had been while he and Danny Carter had been fucking in the back seat, but he'd at least told him, which had to count for something, right.

Also, _this thing with me and Cas_ could mean anything. Hell, he starts with that and Sam'll probably think he's talking about the run to Burger King they did earlier.

How about--

"Sam, I'm in a relationship with Cas."

No, that makes him sound like a chick.

"Sam, Cas is my boyfriend."

A fifteen year old chick.

"Sam, I'm sleeping with Cas."

Even though it's so much more than that.

"Sam, I'm in love with Cas."

Hell, no. He hasn't even said the words to Cas, even though he does, so he's not going to say them to Sam first.

Fuck it--

"Sam, I'm having sex with Cas."

Although it's more like--

"Sam, I'm having _really great_ sex with Cas. In fact, we're the reason the bed in Bobby's spare room broke that time. You should see how flexible he is. Seriously. And this thing he does with with his tongue, when he kind of-- But anyway, it's more than that, Sam, even though it's great sex. Fuck, Sam, even though it's _really fucking good_ sex, it's more than that. He's-- mine. He's _mine_ , Sam. And I'm not letting him go--"

"I know."

"Sam!" Dean yelps (it's a very manful yelp, though) as he whirls around to point a finger at the sneaky little shit that Sam's apparently become. And how the hell can he creep up on Dean without Dean hearing him when he's a freakin' gigantor?

But Sam's not answering any questions about his recently acquired ninja skills. He's just looking at Dean and grinning.

"Dude, I know, okay."

"How? How do you know?" Because they were sneaky and careful and absolutely didn't start groping each other when Sam was there. Except for that one time in Denny's, but Cas had been making sex noises over the pancakes and it totally wasn't Dean's fault.

"Dean, you guys aren't quiet, okay. Believe me, I never want to walk up to a motel room to hear Cas yelling out _Harder, Dean--_ ever again. And let's not even start on what me and Bobby heard that night the bed broke." Sam shudders theatrically. "That was way more information than I ever needed to know about you."

"Bitch," Dean mutters and it's _thank you_ and _I love you_ all wrapped up in one word.

"Jerk," Sam replies, even if Dean hears it as _And if he hurts you I'll kick his ass_.

Dean just smirks at him, skirting past him to get out of the bathroom and stopping as Sam grabs his arm.

"Just answer me this, Dean. Are you happy?"

Dean's about to tell Sam to stop acting like a girl, because he's pretty sure their chick flick quota's already been exceeded, but the look on Sam's face stops him, hopeful and concerned.

"Yeah, Sammy," he answers finally. "Yeah, I am."


End file.
